<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightshades and Stasis by diasthedeathknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149720">Nightshades and Stasis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight'>diasthedeathknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny 2 - Nightshade Corps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentis has a stern talking with Zavala about the Vanguards official stand on Stasis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sentis/Techir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny 2 - Nightshade Corps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightshades and Stasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That's the official statement of the Vanguard”, Zavala closes the little speech he has given to Sentis, who sits at his office and goes through some of the reports his scouts have sent him, humming in acknowledgment.</p><p>“I won't start throwing people out just because the City suddenly thinks that wielding something makes you a bad guy”, Sentis says and then sets down one of his datapads, looking straight at Zavala, purple optics glowing brightly as he stands up.</p><p>“I built this organization as a safe haven for everyone who is different, for everyone who is an outcast and who is shunned by the people they once worked for. I will not enforce this policy in my organization and if the Praxic dare comes after one of my agents out in the field I will hold them responsible for it. I don't care what their dogma says, they are Zealots if they are following that without even thinking twice about what they are going to do. This power, Stasis, we can use it, we can control it and we can wield it to defend the Last City, we can use Darkness for good purposes, just like the Light has been used for bad purposes. Or did you forget that Guardians literally slew Ahamkaras left and right? That we literally killed a Hive God and forged him into a weapon? What did you say once to me during a strike when I said that there was a full Red Legion Battalion at the drills? 'What is that for you, who has slain gods?'”, during his little speech, Sentis takes one step towards Zavala, despite him being smaller, the Exo begins to emit a dangerous aura, his optics glowing bright and he stares into Zavala's eyes, not even blinking or flinching underneath the pressure.</p><p>“I build up the Nightshades with my own two hands when no one supported me and when I was mocked by people for dreaming about such an organization. I will not let the City or a divided Vanguard command me how I'll lead my order”</p><p>“You are acting against official Vanguard Rules and force me to act then”</p><p>“Just how you were forced to act against the Sunbreaker Order? Or how you didn't move a muscle when the Awoken people were being slaughtered by Uldren's Barons?”, Sentis hissed and he could see Zavala flinch, but before the Vanguard Commander could say anything, Sentis let out a snarl and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.</p><p>“Save your words for someone who gives a crap. I don't care about the dogma surrounding the light or its zealots believe in the Light being a good power and the Darkness being an evil counterpart. It's how you act and how you use the tools that shape you into a 'good' or 'evil' person. Eris uses Hive Magic and yet she is allowed back into the Tower. Osiris, the most famous exile, is back in the Tower. So don't you give me that crap about Darkness being evil and a temptation that we can't face. I have a whole Hive brood within my ranks, don't you know I know exactly what kind of temptation the Darkness is? I discipline my agents in only one thing and that is the strength to believe in themself. If you'll move against any of my agents who are using Stasis, then I will no longer have my agents risk their lives out there for the Last City or any Guardian, did I make myself clear?”, he growls and summons his Icestaff, clutching it tightly in his grip.</p><p>“My agents are able to wield Stasis without falling into the temptation. If we can control ourselves while we have an Ahamkara in our ranks, we surely can control ourselves far more when a single source of power is whispering any half baked temptations to us that we could also achieve by simply wishing for it. Now if you would excuse me, commander, my partner needs me”, with that the Warlock leaves the office, and a stunned and shocked Zavala behind himself, his staff disappears and he shakes his hand, muttering something underneath this breath. The stress was really getting to himself and he didn't want to yell at Techir, that wouldn't just be fair to the Warlock.</p><p>The apartment they were sharing was quiet as he entered it and he placed down his heavy armored boots in the hallway that led to the front door, quietly he floated to where he believed Techir was sitting and gently sat down next to the sleeping Warlock.</p><p>Red optics flickered to life and Techir blinked several times, the antennas on the side of its head flipped like a set of ears and Techir blinked a few times as if they needed the world to come into focus.</p><p>“Hey, I'm back”, Sentis whispers softly and leans down to gently brush his faceplates over Techir's head. The Warlock nods and then gently brushes it's fingers over Sentis hands as they begin to write something with their light in the air, a technique that Sentis had taught them.</p><p>“Hungry?”, was spelled out in his palm and Sentis let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Yes...you want to join me in making food or do you feel like ordering something?”, he asks them and waits for Techir to write an answer.</p><p>“Ordering food, I know how grumpy you can get when your not getting your food after a stressful day”, the words floated in the air, written in Techir's beautiful handwriting that Sentis could marvel at for hours without ever getting tired of looking at it.</p><p>Chuckling Sentis places a soft kiss onto Techir's head and gently pets their cheek, careful to not disturb any of the bandages that were wrapped around their head and right side.</p><p>“Well then, what do you want to have?”, he asks, before stripping out of his robe and crawling into the large bed, carefully cuddling up to Techir's left side, humming low in content as he felt the warmth seeping through the metal plates of his torso.</p><p>He watched them write the word “Ramen” in the air and a soft chuckle escapes his chest before he nods.</p><p>“That can be arranged, any special wishes for the dish or the toppings?”, the answer to that question is a headshake, and Sentis nods, trying to portray a smile on his faceplates as he grabs his communicator from his robes and begins to dial in the order, already looking forward to sitting in the bed with his partner and listening to the stories that Techir had to share with him. Despite being injured in a Crucible Match, where the enemy team had ganged up on them and beaten them to a heap of scrap metal, Sentis had used everything in his power to not only make the enemy team pay but also to ensure that Techir was recovering as good as he could ensure it for them.</p><p>Which meant shorter times at his office, but he could manage that. Blight and Keith had also pushed him out of his own office the other day and ordered him to stay with Techir. Several charges of Darkness had hit the Warlock, and so his Ghost could not heal the wounds or even resurrect him if he would die in this state. Sentis hoped that Techir's recovery would be a swift one and he also hoped that no lasting damage would be staying from this attack. But even if there would be, he would always be at the side of his beloved. After all, Techir was the whole reason why he had started the Nightshades and why the Order was ever-growing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>